You
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Tai becomes crippled in an accident and blames Matt, but will he be able to forgive when faced with his friend and what is Tai hiding?


Disclaimer : don't own digimon (God these things get boring)  
  
Notes: Set in Tai's point of view, slight hints of Taito nothing heavy  
  
You  
  
I'm sat here staring out of the window. Watching people have their lives. While I'm sat here, crippled.  
  
I sigh as I think of the adventures we all had together in the Digital world, things seemed really simple then. We had troubles but we faced them all together.  
  
Not any more.  
  
There was a new team now , Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, T.K and Kari were having new adventures.  
  
I think of the older team. Mimi lives in America now, Joe is still studying hard as ever to become a doctor, Izzy is working on a new computer programme. Sora, my ex-girlfriend, she helps her mother in the flower shop, that's when she's not winning some tennis match. T.K and Kari are with the new team like I said.  
  
You may have realised that I've missed someone out of the little list. Well he's not worth mentioning. He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I can't walk.  
  
Matt, god he gorgeous, always has been, always will be. I loved him from the first time I saw him at summer camp. We fought a lot but we could always make up, best friends forever that's what he used to tell me. To think I believed that as well. More fool me.  
  
There's a knock at the door of my hospital room. It opens. I stay facing the bay window, I don't want to know who it is.  
  
"Hey Tai". T.K's voice echos in my bare room. I don't reply. "How are you today"? He asks. I stay silent. "Guess you're not in the talking mood. That's alright. I've got a message for you".  
  
"If it's from HIM I don't want it". I said sharply.  
  
"Tai……….."  
  
"No T.K , I never want to speak to him or see him again". I lie.  
  
"If only you could see how he………….."  
  
"I don't care, get out"! I raise my voice slightly. I still haven't turned around. It's a good thing I didn't because, someone else had come into the room.  
  
"C'mon T.K, leave it" The voice said, I knew who it was, it was him.  
  
"Matt you shouldn't be out of bed". T.K scolded.  
  
"I know I shouldn't, but you know when you have something to do, you have to do it, whatever tries to stop you, anyway before I speak anymore crap, go back to my room, I'll be there in a minute".  
  
I continue to face the window, I don't want to look into his face, scared I'll give away what I really feel.  
  
"Tai, I know you're mad, but what happened…………." He starts, his voice cracks and fails him. I want to hug him , tell him it's alright , but I can't. "I know it was my fault Tai, It was my idea to go the Digital world. I wasn't to know that Blackwargreymon……….." His voice cracks again and he sniffs, he's trying not to cry. "I just wanted to say, that, it should be me where you are, I'm sorry it's not".  
  
"You think I blame you"? I ask.  
  
"Yes. I do".  
  
"I don't blame you. I blame Blackwargreymon, he dropped the rock on me, not you".  
  
"It felt like it was me".  
  
"But it wasn't and isn't that what matters"? I ask, this time I turn around to look at my friend, I put away my anger, and I take a look at him , the first time since the argument. He looks pretty bad too, his face a mess of cuts and bruises, his arm broken. I can see outlines of bandages on his chest through his t-shirt. That's only external, I don't want to know the rest. He doesn't meet my eyes, I don't think he can. Not just yet anyway.  
  
"I might never walk again, but I don't care, because you're still here" I say, he still doesn't look up, but he looks a little happier.  
  
"I thought you'd never speak to me again, you haven't been replying to the messages I sent with the others". He says.  
  
"Maybe because I was waiting for you to come yourself".  
  
"I was scared to, in case I made things worse".  
  
"You could never do that".  
  
T.K looked in through the window, he turned his head as he heard the rest of the digidestined come down the corridor.  
  
"Matt's not in his room"! Joe exclaimed.  
  
"Sssssh!" T.K held one finger to his lips. The digidestined looked confused for a minute before looking in the window to Tai's room. They saw Matt and Tai stood side by side looking out of the large bay window.  
  
"You think they're making up"? Kari asked quietly.  
  
"Looks like it" Sora answered.  
  
The gang smiled as they waited to go in.  
  
"Great view" Matt ended the silence that had fallen.  
  
"Sick of seeing it now though" Tai replied, a little smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I can imagine".  
  
"Matt? , you think I'll ever be able to go to the Digital world again"?  
  
"Why ever not"?  
  
"Well I can't walk".  
  
"That won't stop you Tai, our fearless leader, you always have been and you always will be. I believe in you even if you don't".  
  
"Thanks buddy".  
  
"No problem. I'm here to help you don't forget that".  
  
"I nearly did".  
  
"I just wish I hadn't had the idea of going to the digital world".  
  
"You weren't to know".  
  
"I know but I should've had the sense to meet up with Agumon and Gabumon before we went off".  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the pity party for one here but what's done is done. You can't change the past so forget about it Ishida before I really do fall out with you". I joke. Matt looks at me hurt before he catches my smile.  
  
"So…….is it….definate….about the paralysis". He asks awkwardly. He's been wanting to ask that for ages, I can tell.  
  
"Yeah afraid it is, and don't you dare say sorry". I warn playfully.  
  
"I wasn't going to. I knew you wouldn't listen to it" He replies equally as playfully.  
  
"Stubborn old Matt" I smile.  
  
"Me? Stubborn?, look who's talking Mr Kamiya". He ruffles my hair with his uninjured arm.  
  
"Hey watch the hair"! I joke.  
  
"That's my line"!  
  
We laugh, which feels like the first time in ages. Then the others come in, together again.  
  
"Best friends forever" Matt looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Yeah best friends forever". I smile back.  
  
But I want more.  
  
THE END  
  
Notes: as always please Read and Review thanx Yamato 


End file.
